


Demoralizing

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: American Idol - RPS, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasy Idola. Przyjaźń (czy tylko?) Adama i Krisa oczami Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demoralizing

**Author's Note:**

> bez bety

“There is something demoralizing about watching two people get more and more crazy about each other.”  
Sylvia Plath, _The Bell Jar_

 

Nie wiedzieli, że ich obserwowała.

Allison usiadła na barowym stołku i zalała mlekiem czekoladowe płatki śniadaniowe, ukradkiem zerkając na dwóch mężczyzn rozmawiających o czymś cicho w odległym kącie kuchni. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, nie próbując nawet wyłapać tematu rozmowy. To nie była jej sprawa, a poza tym _czuła_ , że nie powinna nawet tam podchodzić. To niemal tak, jakby przeszkodziła im w intymnym zbliżeniu. Tylko rozmowa, ale aż rozmowa.

Kris siedział na blacie trzymając w ręce talerz z nadgryzioną kanapką, a Adam stał naprzeciwko, zwrócony twarzą w jego stronę. Stał tak blisko, że uda Krisa niemal obejmowały jego biodra. Pochłonięci rozmową, co jakiś czas przerywaną śmiechem tak cichym, jak gdyby był całkowicie nie na miejscu.

Allison widziała to już od kilku tygodni, od dnia, kiedy podczas przesłuchań zaczęli dzielić jeden pokój. Chemia między nimi była niemal namacalna, widzieli to wszyscy. 

Wszyscy, oprócz nich.

Teraz, kilkanaście tygodni później, odchodzący uczestnicy zwolnili większość pokojów. Jednak tylko Kris i Adam ciągle mieszkali razem, uparcie odmawiając przeprowadzki. Nie potrzebowali więcej przestrzeni, niż mieli teraz. 

Tamten kąt kuchni był _ich_ , zawsze tam siedzieli, zawsze we dwóch. Dzisiaj też nie zwracali uwagi na nikogo innego poza sobą. Ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili z pomieszczenia, zerkając na nich i uśmiechając się pod nosem. Zbliżała się pora lunchu, a oni nie ruszyli się z miejsca. Adam wciąż trzymał w dłoni zapomnianą filiżankę już dawno zimnej, okropnej kawy, a kanapka Krisa nadal nie doczekała się zjedzenia. 

Allison uwielbiała ich obserwować. Widok ich dwóch był jednocześnie uroczy, niemoralny i smutny. Uroczy, bo zachowywali się, jakby znów byli zakochanymi do szaleństwa nastolatkami, nierozłącznymi i nie mającymi siebie dosyć. Niemoralny, bo powietrze wibrowało od seksualnego napięcia, kiedy tylko ci dwaj byli razem w jednym pomieszczeniu. Błysk w skierowanych ku sobie spojrzeniach, czysty erotyzm. Smutny, bo nadal nie mieli pojęcia, że już są w sobie szaleńczo zakochani. 

W pewnym momencie Adam musnął dłonią udo Krisa. Zapadła między nimi chwilowa cisza, jak ta na ułamek sekundy przed osiągnięciem spełnienia podczas intensywnego zbliżenia. Brak tchu w płucach, ciemność przed oczami, drżenie całego ciała. Iskra przechodząca przez całe pomieszczenie. Allison poczuła, że na jej policzki wypłynął rumieniec.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, jakby to było dla nich czymś naturalnym i przerwaną rozmowę podjęli niemal natychmiast, bez zbędnego skrępowania, ale Allison wstała, bezszelestnie zsuwając się z krzesła.

Pochłonięci sobą, nie zauważyli nawet kiedy wyszła z kuchni.


End file.
